Love From Ashes
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: Snow is a servant in George's castle who has a reason to hate Prince James. Weeks later he suddenly becomes a different man, a charming man. One she very quickly learns to love. Snowing AU.
1. 1-Something New

Love from Ashes 

She kneaded the dough roughly, pounding all the hurt and pain she had experienced over the last ten years into it. If it was a living thing, it would probably cry out: "Stop! NO MORE! Please."

" _No more_." she had whispered as she watched her dear father lowered into his grave the only consolation being, that he would not be alone.

" _Oh Johanna_." she sobbed, into the woman's chest. The woman stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead. " _Where will I go? What will I do_?" Tears came down as hard and fast as her natural namesake.

Johanna gently pulled her face up. " _You will come home with me and I will make you supper and tell you everything is going to be alright just like I promised them."_

Arm in arm they left the sleeping couple and, for the first time since their deaths Snow White felt… Hope.

It was that very voice that stopped her next assault. "Heavens Snow, whatever's the matter?" Johanna's voice was full of motherly concern so, Snow abandoned the poor dough and turned to face her. "Prince James is the matter. He wanted me to lie with him."

"That little wretch." Johanna fumed. "He thinks we don't hear him pleasing Lady Jacqueline every night."

"You refused." Snow rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"What did the prince say?"

She shuddered to think about it: his filthy breath on her neck, whispering darkly. " _I will have you. One day…_ "

"It doesn't matter now." Snow said trying to cheer herself up. "Now, can you help me save this?" Johanna took one look at it and howled. "No. But you know what I can do?" "What's that?" her adopted daughter chuckled.

The cook only smirked. "Give it to Prince James."

Being a servant in King George's castle was not at all what she had dreamed of when she was a child. Her mother told her tales of True Love and Happy Endings not of tyrannical kings and spoiled princes. No, they were not in any fairy-tale she had ever read. But as the weeks passed an uneasy silence fell upon the castle. The king, who had once adored and worshipped his son and heir, now seemed to look upon him with disdain and loathing.

"Perhaps he slayed the wrong dragon." Ruby whispered while they watched the nobles dancing. "No." Prince James was talking to Johanna. Making her laugh heartily admittedly, Snow had kept her distance, wary of him keeping her greetings to simple one word answers as much as possible. "Snow, I know that face. "

"He barely spoke to her."

"She has worked in this castle for over ten years and he barely uttered a word of thanks." Snow's words became distant and confused.

"He looks thankful to me." Ruby beamed.

And that's when Snow realised as she was turned that the suddenly thankful and kind prince couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Before her heart could even flutter she broke away. "I-."

"Snow?"

He had been thrown into his brother's life barely a handful of weeks ago and was not surprised that his new "father" hated him but, he didn't understand this. Why was this woman running from him?

"Wait." David called as he followed her down the halls. Hair wild and tears running carelessly down her face he was ignored.

"Please wait." Noticing his voice was verging on begging she stopped and finally found the courage to face him.

Bowing as lowly as she could her dress sinks to the ground with her for barely a moment before...

" _Give_ me _your_ _hand._ " He whispers gently. Something inside her stirs and she does but, not without knocking him on his ass first. Thank god there were no guards around.

She's straddling him awkwardly. "AGH! What was that for?" David gasps; he feels blood and the gentlest fingers stroking the skin.

"A test."

"A test." David chuckled. She is smiling, a mischievous smile her tears having dried. "And what have you discovered?" he quirks.

"Aren't you a real Prince Charming?" Snow breathes lightly, feeling like he could stare into her eyes forever he retorts playfully, "I have a name." It's not James. Snow thinks to herself cheekily.

"Don't care. Charming suits you." They are beaming at each other radiantly and her heart is beating ten to the dozen. He failed her test.

She dabs a wet and warm rag across his injured chin as he sits dutifully in the kitchen chair. He flinches.

"I am so sorry." Snow says honestly, wiping more gently almost sensually. He tries to hold back a moan but… "Oh." he breathes beautifully. "Whatever I did to deserve that. I am truly sorry."

She puts the bowl and bloody rag to the side and sighs sadly. "Your Highness, _you_ did nothing wrong." she emphasises as gently as she can without letting on that she knows.

He lifts her head up to face his. "What did he do to you?" "Did he hurt you? Snow please…" He has given himself away and he doesn't even care. Suddenly silent he feels the softest of kisses pressed to his lips before she pulls away leaving him breathless. "I shouldn't have- MMM." she squeaks as he virtually lunges to catch her lips again and again. They move as one, the chair left far behind, he cradles her back and kisses her more deeply before they finally break for air.

Unfortunately, before either of them can say another word they are interrupted. "Ahem."

The new lovers spin around, shocked to see Ruby standing there with wolfish pride on her face. "Does he kiss better than he speaks?"

Blushing furiously she looks at her newly dubbed Prince Charming whose cheeks are just as flushed with so many emotions. Joy, surprise, lust… what looks like love.

"Go."

"Charming." she protests only to feel his fingers stroking the side of her head as if she is the most precious thing in the world to him.

"I'll find you." David promises.

Snow beams radiantly. "Goodnight Prince Charming."

"Goodnight." "Snow White."

When Ruby has finally succeeded in tearing the two lovebirds away from each other she drags Snow down the hallway and exclaims excitedly. "What the hell was that?"

"A- first kiss." She stutters.

"Start from the beginning." Ruby says faux sternly. Oh, how she wishes she could start the kiss from the beginning.


	2. Author's Note

**Special Author's Note for Raquel**

 **Hello again I can't thank you enough for reviewing. I've added a few things because I don't think I made it very clear that Snow knew he wasn't Prince James by his reaction when she knocked him over. So I've added a few more sentences in just to make that part seem less out of the blue. So it's a revised first chapter. Yes! Absolutely. X**


	3. 2- Promises and Threats

Chapter 2- Promises and Threats

The sweet smell of chocolate and cinnamon greeted him when he entered the kitchen.

"Something smells good." he murmured and smiled when the object of his affections turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Your Highness." she greeted shyly, her body stiffening immediately in shock. They hadn't seen each other in days, King George's demand that he visit Midas's kingdom ruining any plan he had of discussing what they had shared. Their kisses, when he closed his eyes at night he could feel them. Fast, frenzied, full of heat just like the heat spreading in her cheeks right now.

"I did not realise you were there." Her back was pressed against the counter and she forgot all about the sweet concoction that was slowly bubbling away instead, focusing on keeping every muscle in her body still as their eyes locked.

" _I had to see you_." David breathed, immensely thankful to finally be completely alone with her but, she broke away started to move in one direction and then another all swiftly blocked by her charming prince.

He chuckled at the absurdity. "Snow,"

Quiet frustration came tumbling out. "You should not be here."

"In the kitchen?" David quirked but, his new love did not reward him with the radiant smile he loved. "Because Ruby and Johanna told me I should be."

"What? How did Johanna?"

"She isn't blind." David stated strongly using the time to close the distance between them and stroke her face.

"Please don't." A tear slid down and he wiped it away. "Snow the night we met…." She cut his words off like a knife. He could not feel this for her. Whoever he was, whatever his story, being with her would only threaten it.

"Was a mistake." she forced out, hating herself for it. "I am a servant and _you are a-"_

"A man, who was pulled away from everything. Everything he knew, everything he loved into a life that he didn't choose and the one thing that stops him..." David focused on her solely, her lips. "The one person that feels like home."

Her heart was doing somersaults, back-flips and spinning all at once at the sincerity of his words and she pressed her hand to his chest. It was warm and inviting and she suddenly had this wonderful desire to feel the soft skin under the cream fabric of his shirt. They barely knew each other and yet, this is what he did to her.

"Charming- " Snow said tenderly, eyes going hazy as if mist had filled them. All she could see, all she could feel was him.

" _Kiss me_." her whisper was almost inaudible but, as their fore-heads touched and he took Snow's lips for his own in a moment of complete and utter bliss, he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Snow."

"Charming." Not recognising the worry in his voice the handmaiden sucked lightly on his lips eliciting rich, rewarding noises ones that she knew she could spend her whole life listening to, creating. She would love loving him.

"Snow- the milk."

"The milk." A honeysuckle giggle came bursting from her. "We're kissing what about the?" As soon as she said the words, she realised and saw the hot chocolate boiling over in the pan and creating a puddle of boiling brown liquid. "THE MILK!" Tearing herself away from him she searched for a cloth and wiped it away, while David transferred the heavy mix into the two waiting cups. "I completely forgot."

Merely smiling David shrugged. "It's alright. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Snow beamed gratefully.

Minutes later, disaster averted they sit at the golden oak table and nurse their drinks. "Mmm. Snow, this is delicious." David exclaimed after a careful sip, the liquid was sugary but, not too sweet, bitter and yet, the cinnamon was like a roaring fire simmering in his soul.

Snow sighed happily. "I'm glad you like it."

"Yes, it's wonderful but, who was it meant for?" David asked setting it down again but, the answer she gave next would not be one he expected. " _For a woman trying to forget a prince."_

The sheer sadness in the beautiful Snow's words pierced his heart. "Is that what you want?"

"To forget me?"

A painful silence enveloped them and a lump nearly choked her. "No."

He couldn't have this, he had to tell her. Away from here. Getting up abruptly he beckoned her to him almost on will alone.

"Come with me."

The summer sunlight warmed their hands as they walked side by side the beauty and softness of the meadow and flowers he imagined weaving into her long curls making it an almost perfect sanctuary from the prison of George's rule.

"It's so peaceful. It's like nothing can touch us here." Snow exclaimed contentedly however, her Prince Charming's face told a different tale. "Charming?"

He turned gently so they were facing each other. Heart to heart. "Please forgive me."

Taking a breath he sighed before telling Snow White the story of a poor shepherd named David, his mother and an imp named Rumplestiltskin who would turn their lives upside down with the flick of his scaly wrist.

When he was finished he was surprised to see her smiling joyful words almost jumping from her lips.

"Snow?"

"I know." Snow said radiantly, the sun reflecting in her hazel eyes. "You know? How?" And then he realised, "When you hit me."

"Yes, and when you were so concerned with what he had done to me." "You gave yourself away and then…"

"You kissed me." he says a little smugly.

"I did." she rocks on her toes but, he stops her pulling her gently by the waist and into the path of his lips for a bone melting kiss.

"I don't know what's happening." Snow nearly roars into his lips, it should scare her, all of this but it doesn't. Threading a hand through her hair, he uses the other to jointly cup her face and deepen the kiss before they break for air.

"Mmm." He emitsbefore briefly stopping to slowly glide his fingers down her neck to ease her worried soul.

"Ah." "That is not helping." Snow chastises pecking his nose hard.

"My apologies, Lady Snow." His voice bows and she laughs. "I am no lady."

"My parents were as poor as church mice and went to their grave because of it."

"Then we are not so different after all."

"No."

"As long as we're together Snow you'll never have to feel that pain again."

Looking up at him with tear laden eyes she sobbed hopefully. "Do you promise?"

"I do."

They walked back to the castle in contented bliss. Sharing one last bittersweet kiss before they parted.

From above King George seethed. "Bring that bewitching whore to me."

"What are you going to do?" Lancelot asked worriedly.

The king only smiled, "Ruin her."


	4. 3- Run

Chapter 3- Run

Snow was preparing to go home with Johanna when she felt someone come up behind her, clamp their hand over her mouth and pull her into a chamber before she could even scream.

Her back was oddly shielded against the force and her hazel eyes looked up in confusion to see her attacker.

"Charming?" Was her muffled reply as he released her mouth and bolted the door before returning to his love instantly.

"Snow." David breathed out; his features were full of fear and pain so, naturally she wanted to do something to ease his mind. Pushing herself up on delicate tiptoes, she stroked his face and whispered playfully: "I would have made you infertile."

"If I hadn't looked into your eyes-" When his expression still remained the same her chuckling ceased and concern gripped them both.

"David- you're scaring me."

"It's George. He's after you."

"After me? What do you mean?"

Lancelot had told him exactly. He was going to violate her, she was young and would have no choice but to carry his heirs and be his queen.

The thought made him physically sick. Snow was meant to be with him. To be safe and loved and happy. When they had children they would be born of the truest love. He would wake her with sunlit kisses and hold her when she cried. They would be free.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Snow's eyes lit up with passion for him, for them, for the life she had already started to dream about. But, what if this wasn't what he wanted? What if he would be happier with this Princess Abigail? "I should leave." she stated solemnly.

"What?" David could barely believe what he was hearing. Cupping his face and imploring him with loving eyes Snow continued: "If I go, he can't harm you."

"Don't you see? I'm your weakness."

"No." He kissed her lips hungrily, silencing her words and making her move with him instinctively. " _You're my strength_."

"Charming."

Breaking the kiss, David has a wondrous declaration.

"I love you Snow."

"I love you too." Suddenly, they hear guards and he instructs her to get behind him while he shoves an old chest behind the door, drawing his sword high. "That won't give us much time."

Snow had an idea and pulled the sheets off the bed swiftly, fashioning them into rope. "Enough to climb out the window?" she smirked.

It turns out, George's men were incredibly bumbling and that only served in the lovers favour as they climbed down, Snow first and then David before burying themselves behind a dense bush. "We need a horse. We'll get to the cabin much faster on horseback."

"The cabin?" Snow said in lovely realisation. "Where she is?"

David's face was radiant. "Of course! Besides, we're in love I think it's time you met my mother."

She couldn't help but beam at that. "Let's get that horse."

They moved as one hiding behind walls and placing several unconscious guards behind them to cover their tracks.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." David chuckled, after witnessing his love knock the last guard clean out with a swipe of her fist after he had Charming cornered.

"MA! _Oh, I don't know. It might be useful… when we're married_." Snow said seduction present in every word.

"I'll hold you to that Darling."

"You better."

Snow clung onto David as he pushed the stallion on the noise of the guards and George's shouts dying more with every stride.

"YA!" The young beast had a beautiful charcoal coat and a mane as wild and free as Snow White's curls. Although it hadn't appeared to be harmed physically the horse seemed just as eager to get away as they were.

"Charming." Snow soothed. "Give the horse a rest."

"Just a mile or so more."

"David, we're out of danger." " _Rest_."

Turning his head to face her he said: "Alright. Woah there boy. We'll find a stream for you soon."

Neighing as if he agreed with his master the horse slowed. "I never got to say goodbye to them."

"They will understand Snow I promise. We'll send word in a few days. Once you're safe."

"I am. As long as we're together. I'll always be safe."

By the time her aching limbs make contact with David's childhood bed it is way past midnight, a warm bowl of stew and tales that make her fall deeper in love with the man who is currently insisting on sleeping on the floor apparently the least his mother wanted to provide.

Even their new horse, Spirit received banquet fit for a king in hay and carrots. The farm was their haven

She was cold. Her body instinctively calling out to him.

"Charming?"

The childlike plea in her voice had him by her side in seconds. "Yes Snow?" Pulling the covers back to reveal her exquisitely naked body and motioning for him to join her woman giggled happily when his lips pressed to the side of her cheek and his arm wrapped itself protectively around her.

"Better?"

"Much." Snow laughed cheekily. "Your skin feels so soft." David said, amazed unable to help his need to turn her on her back pressing slow kisses from her neck to her toes and back up as the satisfied woman links their lips victoriously.

"Was this all part of your evil plan." David jokes between stops for air.

"No." Tugging at his shirt impatiently she kisses away any protests her honourable shepherd might make. "At least, not until this comes off."

"Ah."

"Ah." Snow giggles at his expression. It's warm and certain, happy and confused all at the same time. They agree to wait, at least for now. Being in each other's arms in more than enough.

"Mmm. Love you Charming." Snow murmurs as they share one last kiss before giving in to their slumber. " _I love you Snow. Always_."


	5. 4- Surprise

Chapter 4- Surprise

 _Dearest Johanna,_

 _Not a day has passed since we left that I do not think of you. Of Ruby. It broke our hearts to leave this way. I hope you're both safe and happy and the gold we sent tiding you over. (We both agreed that what we have to spare from working on the farm will go to the ones we love)._

 _Speaking of Charming, he's been acting really strange lately, he opens his mouth as if he has something really important to say and then… he just kisses me. Though, I am not complaining at all! Oh, if we spent our entire lives lying in each other's arms like this._

 _I would die happily._

 _All my love_

 _Snow_

"Mmm." David murmured wrapping his arms around his surprised love and kissing her lips lingeringly. "What are you writing?" Cheeks flushed and a ridiculously content smile matched his as she tried to push the letter aside on the table.

"Just a letter to Johanna." she pecked back giggling.

David's eyes quirked with wonder. "About?"

"How happy you make me. How much I love you and how strange you've been acting every time your mother finds excuses for us to be alone."

David breathed. "Oh."

"Oh." Snow chuckled but, was completely taken off guard when he moved to face her and began kissing her heatedly lifting her up so that she her arms were blissfully around his neck as she kissed back.

"It's a surprise." David promised as he carried her into what he now considered as their room to continue his distractive ways.

Waking up in his arms always feels like a pleasure in itself but, as Snow's bleary eyes opened she was surprise to see a glistening peridot ring adorning her left finger while the love of her life held his breath for an answer she would give a thousand times.

"My darling Snow, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

"What do you think?" she beamed before he smothered her in kisses. "Yes, a thousand times yes." Snow sobbed happily.

Ruth was ecstatic when she heard the news, running off things that they would have to gather in the coming days before stopping to ask: "You do want to marry in a few days don't you?"

"Well yes." David stuttered as Snow took his hand and continued for him. "What my fiancée is trying to say is we need to be careful. King George-"

"King George will wish he was never born if he dares to threaten my family again." Ruth stated hotly. The woman was usually so calm and passive; it was nice to see her feisty side.

"I promise." Ruth soothed framing Snow's face tenderly with her fire-warmed hands. "It will be perfect."

"Now, it's past sundown I think it's time this old woman went to bed." She joked, releasing Snow to say goodnight.

"Goodnight. I love you both."

"Goodnight." They said together watching her shadow retire to her room.

In the glow of the fire-light Prince Charming and Snow White swayed. Certain, that whatever life could throw at them, nothing could rival the love and euphoria beating in their hearts.

"Hmm." Snow sighed, playing with his scar. "What?" David said looking absolutely besotted and chuckling as her touch tickled before she kissed him.

"You're my fiancée." Pressing the words delicately into his mouth she continued; "We're getting married."

"We're getting married." David mimicked before they got lost in each other until the roaring fire became nothing but minute embers waiting for their phoenix. For their new life.


	6. 5- Bliss

**Please consider this chapter M rated. :)**

Chapter 5- Bliss

" _And so may the love between you be strong, true and eternal_." Lancelot's words lingered sweetly in her mind as Charming kissed her slowly. The day had been beautiful and not least, because of the two women her new husband had arranged to walk her down the aisle.

" _I can't believe you're both here. I missed you so much!_ " Snow had sobbed as Ruby and Johanna embraced and kissed her forehead, when they pulled away to stare at the blushing bride who, was in a gorgeous white dress with slanted and embroidered sides. " _Did you really think we'd miss your wedding_?" Ruby smirked, chuckling.

 _"No."_

 _"Oh Johanna."_

 _"Snow."_ The sweet woman gave her a long hug and inhaled her scent. _"You look so beautiful. They'd be so proud."_

 _"I hope so."_ Snow said a little wistfully and then gave a watery smile in David's direction who looked absolutely stunned at the sight of her. " _I'm ready_."

Her lips clung to his and heat pooled inside of them. It burned as hotly as the fire that was warming the happily vacated cabin. Ruth had decided to stay with her sister for a few day and George? The Blue Fairy had decided to deal with him. Let's just say David and Snow would have an entire castle to discover after the honeymoon.

"MA! Mmm." Snow's giggles turned into moans as he cradled her back and made a slow trail down her exposed neck. "I love you." she forced his head back up to her own and crashed their lips together.

" _My husband."_ She sang into his lips as caused another noise to come out of her. Oh this dress needed to come off. Snow thought furiously. Their bed was in the corner and from the looks of things. They would be making use of it very, very soon.

"I love you." David stopped to memorise her face. " _My wife_." Then, suddenly a mischievous smirk crossed his lips. One that she was usually famous for. "Now, tell me. How does this dress come off?"

Oh, oh she couldn't think. This was some sort of sexy payback for her impatience on the day of their engagement. No one but Ruby knew they had already lain with each other but, it also wouldn't surprise Snow to know that Ruth and Johanna had already guessed. After all, the rush of love is very hard to hide.

"Snow." He continued deliciously taking her lips moments later. "Darling are there laces?" Laces? As romantic as it would have been to feel his fingers dancing behind her back she hated obstacles to him touching her. Even pretty ones. "No. No laces." Snow staggered out before he knelt down lifted the dress gently up and guided his mouth to the inside of her thighs dragging his lips up and down before he found her core.

It would have been easy for her to just shrug the dress off of her shoulders but, this feels magical. He teases the sleeves and watches as it slips down and free of her gorgeous alabaster skin and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Charming." Snow beams, cheeks aglow with love, they meet in a loving kiss and she wraps herself around him as he lifts her up and kisses her slowly over and over until they finally collapse against each other. Blissfully married. Snow nestles herself into his side and presses a lingering kiss on his cheek. She expects him to start drifting off to sleep but, it appears she is happily mistaken as he turns and presses giddy kisses to her swollen lips.

"Mmm. Charming." Placing a finger softly onto his lips to stop him for a moment she sighs. "Thank you." He chuckles as she moves it away trying to capture her lips cheekily.

"Mmm. For what?"

Her eyes beam: "For my surprise."

"I know how much we missed them and…" A glint formed in his crystal cerulean eyes before he continued. "Given our change in circumstances."

Snow stroked his face tenderly and nuzzled his nose. "Ah yes, hello Prince David."

He chuckled and stole her lips in a fierce kiss that nearly stole her breath as he pushed them down gently against the pillows. " _Princess Snow."_

She sighed contently. "I'm no princess. I just married my prince."

He kissed her one last time as her eyes eased into slumber. "Goodnight darling husband." she adorably managed.

"Goodnight, darling wife." he breathed, marveling as his entire world slept peacefully in his arms.

Knowing he would be hungry by the time he awakened, Snow carefully disentangled herself from her husband's heavenly embrace and hoped to coax some eggs from the chickens after feeding the animals.

Unfortunately, although extremely grateful for the seed, Helena, Helga and Hattie were unable to provide them.

"Alright." Snow sighed, "Perhaps some bacon will suffice." Again, there was no such luck. The last of it had been used for a hearty stew a few nights before their nuptials.

However before she could even react she felt familiar arms wrap themselves around from behind her. Snow hummed and turned her head to meet his soft kiss.

"Mmm. You were gone when I awoke." Charming murmured almost sounding lost. Stroking Snow's face with the backs of his thumbs he pulls her further in to deepen it.

"I'm sorry." she said cheeks flushing from his actions. "I just wanted to make you breakfast but, the chickens did not lay any eggs. So, I thought you'd like some bacon…" The woman's worries ran from her mouth before he silenced them with his delicate fingers.

"Snow stop." David whispered, as his wife playfully frowned. "Breakfast is the last thing on my mind right now."

"It is?" she said after he released her mouth. "Oh yes, I'm far more concerned with how to get my wife back into bed."

"Really." Snow smirked, draping her arms sensually around his neck and moaning wonderfully as he kissed her.

"Well, I would say she is equally interested."

He lifts her up and she squeals into the kisses he peppers. All thoughts of breakfast floating away.

Porridge and honey eventually soothed their stomachs before they took Spirit and a local mare for a ride.

"Snow, HA! Wait."

Merely turning to grin at him wildly she said. "You said you'd always find me. So… Find me."

Suddenly accelerating her mare, she disappeared from view but, that only spurred the prince on. "Well Spirit, it seems our ladies have set us a challenge. Shall we meet it?"

"Good girl." Snow said affectionately as she drank from the spring. He was here and she was "trapped."

Snow gasped as he crashed his lips against hers. "You found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" He replied before they lost themselves in each other and the waters of the cooling spring.


	7. 6- Lullaby

Chapter 6- Lullaby

"Emma." Snow said softly as their baby suckled contentedly at her breast. She was four hours old and already the light of their lives. "Oh you are so beautiful. Just like your mother." He whispered bending to kiss her forehead and then his wife's beaming lips. The kiss was warm and inviting, melting chocolate on a roaring fire, he cupped and stroked her cheek with one hand, while his little finger on the other was being adorably clung to by their new-born princess.

Everything about her amazed him, her tiny fingers and tiny toes, her eyes that seemed to call to him in a way that he had only ever felt once before when he fell in love with Snow. It was a deep, all consuming need to protect and love what were the most precious people in the world to him. His family.

"Mmm." Snow moaned happily, as their lips broke and watched as that infamous smile lit up the entire face of the man she adored.

"What?" David breathed, still mesmerised by them both. "I love your smile. You had it the first time we saw each other."

"When we shared our first kisses." He nodded and chuckled because he must have taken her lips at least six times before their child's future godmother walked in.

"Is it any wonder?" David interrupted, as Emma finished and was now steadily being rocked by her. "Snow, from the moment I saw you. I have felt it. If Ruby had not interrupted us…" He stops himself cheekily.

"We would have made love." Snow finishes for him. "And Emma would be toddling around but, she would still have us wrapped around her little finger."

"Yes." Her Charming agrees. "Our little princess."

Snow suddenly feels a sharp ache in her heart. They had sent word to Ruth but, a cold a few days before and her insistence that she was happy to stay at the farm than move into the castle meant that she wouldn't be visiting for another day or two.

"They should be here Charming. Your mother. And my parents."

He pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "They are my darling." "And… since you sent Doc to tend to mother… I can safely say. They will be here in no time."

She chuckled quietly, aware of their now sleeping babe. "She probably hates me."

"You just had her grandchild. She loves you more than words can say."

Turning her head to face him, she tilts it suggestively and grins. "And how does her son feel about me?"

"I love you more than words can say, until my last breath and in ways that you cannot even imagine. You and Emma are my world."

"And you are ours. We love you Charming."

"Mmm." He presses another loving kiss to her lips and then gently takes Emma from her to place her in her cradle.

The glass unicorns waiting for a gentle breeze so that they can dance for her.

The sound of Emma's cries wakes her. With a groan, she is about to say to David that she'll settle her but, as she opens her eyes she sees she doesn't have to. He's rocking her gently back and forth in time with his steps.

It warms her heart more and more with each passing day.

" _Goodnight our precious baby it's time to close your eyes_." He sings gently. " _To dream of sails and fairy-tales and dancing with the fireflies_."

Snow's eyes started to fill with tears as she quietly crept out of bed and moved to them causing him to smile as she came from behind to press a kiss to his bare shoulder.

 _"And in the morn when you wake, we'll be here to keep you safe. So dream away our precious babe."_

 _"It's time to close your eyes_."

"Charming that was beautiful." Snow let the tears fall down as he turned them both to face her.

"Well thank you my darling."

"And it seems to have done the trick."

"I learned from the best."

"Hmm. Come it's time Emma and Papa went back to bed."

 _"So dream away my precious love. It's time to close your eyes_."


	8. 7- Genius

Chapter 7- Genius

Ruth was absolutely besotted with Emma from the moment she first held the cherubic babe she would gurgle and give windy smiles before needing to be changed but, Ruth took it all in her stride.

"Ruth, are you sure you don't mind? We don't have to go. We could send our apologies to Ella and Thomas-"Snow started warmly, feeling her husband's soft hand on her back rubbing discreetly. He knew how anxious they both were about leaving their baby but, the carriage rides alone would be too much for such a young child. "Mother, Snow's right. We…"

However, this time she did not allow her sweet boy to finish chuckling. "David, we will be fine! Besides, it will be good for you both to have a few nights away." She then gave him a terribly unsubtle wink which only caused his wife to turn him around and drape her arms around his neck.

"Charming, I think your mother's trying to tell us something." She whispered the words barely reaching his ears as he is too focused on stroking her cheek slowly watching as her eyes wonderfully fix on his.

"Oh?" He teases. "Is that right?"

" _Yes_."

And in a second she uttered a happy squeak as he encased her lips with his own in a series of soft, pecking kisses.

Eventually, they stopped to face their two favourite girls. "Ha. Is that what you were trying to say mother?"

"Yes." Ruth said, gently shushing Emma's cries until she settled. "That is exactly what I was trying to say."

Hours later and several loving goodbyes and kisses behind them he is swaying her. Weaving her in and out before catching her again, he sighs.

"Snow."

Violet silk and pinned woven hair which he knows she cannot wait to free make her look like a vision.

"Charming." Was her lost in love reply. "I love you."

She had heard it so many times before but, every time was like the first time. Every kiss was a first kiss. Everything was so blissfully familiar and yet, completely exhilarating.

"I love you too." Her face quirked into a sly smile and she managed a yawn.

"It's such a shame we are both too exhausted to stay." She said lowly, knowing that he would immediately take the hint.

"A terrible shame." David continued as he took her hand and they quietly but, swiftly made their way to their guest chambers only breaking into a giddy run when they were completely out of sight.

"Ha. Mmm." She moaned happily as he kissed her against the grain of the locked door frame. Carefully he undid and placed the pins onto the floor as even though there was a perfectly good desk, he couldn't bear to spend a second away from her. She shook her hair loose and felt his hands thread through it with every heated, loving kiss.

"Messy husband." Snow breathed out jokingly.

"I'm messy? Our daughter was conceived on the cabin floor." He chuckled catching her lips greedily but, she pulled away to dance her fingers across his chest.

"Or was it our bed? Or the meadow when you weaved wildflowers into my hair? The stream?"

"The barn." He reminded his wife, pressing a lingering kiss to her hot forehead.

"That was your idea." Snow White smiled through the inevitable kisses before he swept her off the ground and slowly lowered her onto the bed.

"And this…" He paused to kiss her bare shoulder as he revealed it, savouring her flushed skin and caught reactions. "Was entirely yours."

"So you admit I'm a genius?" She giggled.

"Oh yes." "My beautiful…." "MA! Maddening genius."


	9. 8- Soothe

Chapter 8- Soothe

Emma's feverish cries tore through Snow and David's heart. "Shh… Shh.. Baby…" Snow pressed reassuring kisses to their little one's burning for-head while bobbing

her softly. "Charming, the medicine isn't working. What if?..."

But, before she could even utter the unspeakable thought he enveloped them. "Listen to me. We will not lose her. We'll give her some more and I'll draw her cooling bath. She's going to be fine my darling." He swore gently before pressing several sweet kisses to his loves sweaty forehead and lips respectively.

"Mmm. Love you Charming."

"Dada." The very tired Emma managed. "MA! Come on Em. Let's get rid of that nasty fever hmm?"

Forty minutes later, Snow, David and a considerably brighter Emma were all enjoying a relaxing bath together.

"Eee!" The eight month old exclaimed as she played with her very wet dolly and the tiny wooden boat Johanna bought for her. Snow's face lit up. "Do you like your boat Emma?" She said enthusiastically before giving an excited gasp. "Oh! Shall we see if we can make it sail?"

"I think we should make it sail." David agreed just as happily checking her temperature. "Her temperature is virtually gone. We better be quick." He said unable to help the smile that he could see graced both their lips.

"Yes!" They sang watching the boat bob as Emma clapped, one happy and content child and one happy boat.

A little while later they gently lay her down in her crib, read her a story and give her several tender goodnight kisses.

"Goodnight my precious Emma." Snow said softly as David held her close. "We love you." He finished. "I can't leave her Charming. Not tonight. Not until I know she's better." She quietly cried into the crook of his neck. "Shh." He stroked her hair and brought her face up to meet his and placed the most loving kiss on her forehead. "We won't leave her side. I swear to you. I'll get some blankets and our pillows… We'll make a little den on the floor."

She sniffed and her face slowly lit up. "A den for our little Emma." "It's perfect." "Hmm. I love you." Pushing herself up on her tiptoes she gives him a long a slow kiss that makes him have to fight back a blissful moan so as not to wake their princess.

"I love you my darling." David whispered when they finally broke the kiss.

That night Snow and her Prince Charming settled down to sleep huddled together on the nursery floor. They didn't hear a peep from the babe, not until they awoke to the delighted puzzlement of Johanna who had recently agreed to be Emma's nanny as well as already being a treasured step-grandmother. But, they didn't care, for by that afternoon her fever had been completely vanquished and Snow, Charming and Princess Emma were back to being a happy family once more.

 **Sorry, it's so short. I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you for the reviews, follows and love and Happy Holidays if I don't update before. xxxxx**


	10. 9-Home

Chapter 9- Home

"Papa! Papa!" Before he even had a chance to laugh he felt his four year old bound to him.

"Ooh. Hello my Emma." He scooped up the ecstatic child and rested her on his hip as she draped her arms around him. "Hee Papa." she giggled as he pecked her cheek and they began to walk. "I missed you Papa." "Oh MA! Papa missed you." David emphasised sweetly and started to walk them smiling at the welcoming servants.

"You've grown." David said wonderfully as the beautiful flecks of blue, light turquoise and sunny gold met his own eyes and a toothy grin shone through.

"Yes. A whol foot." She tried adorably; her vocabulary as well as her sweeping blonde locks was growing by the day. Soon, they were certain Emma would even give Rapunzel a run for her money.

"A foot! Wow!"

"Yes, Mama is happy." She chuckled. Snow, Snow she would have come with Emma and nearly toppled him over too.

"Em? Where is Mama?"

"Hee. I'm hiding."

"Emma." The sweet singsong of his beloved could be heard from a few steps away as she came into view. "Emma. Ha. Where-?" Snow teased and then gasped. "CHARMING!"

Running, she's running barefoot and absolutely ravishing to him in a white lace dress while her hair is loose and cascading down. Every time he sees her he falls more and more and then, she's in his arms and is kissing them both so perfectly.

" _Snow._ " "MmmmmMA!" She emits before playfully batting his chest. "I thought you were not back until tomorrow?"

He grinned and chuckled mock affronted and lips still tingling from the kiss. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Hmm. I love you."

"I love you too." David beamed as she pressed a kiss to his scar.

"I found you." Snow exclaimed to Emma. "I found you. I found you. I found you." His beautiful wife teased pulling away slightly to smother her in kisses.

"Ahahaha! Mama!" Emma shrieked, cheeks flushed and giggling uncontrollably. He loved their laughter and loved it even more as she walked beside them.

"So how was King Midas?"

"Well. We've agreed to increase the aid we send to them just like you and I discussed and he seems more amiable. Though, Abigail and Frederick seemed to be the driving force behind that." "Hmm. He's just proud. He doesn't like the fact that he cannot provide as much for his own kingdom. We would feel exactly the same way if it was our kingdom." Snow reasoned.

"I know my love."

"So... Emma told me she has grown a whole foot while I was away." Emma laughed as her mother chuckled.

"Yes. A whole little foot. Called an inch."

"Ah!"

"Yes, an inchafoot Mama." The little princess nearly shouted enthusiastically and the two were so happy neither could or would correct her. The princess had grown a foot and that was that.

" _High up above and into the clouds, the little princess. She dances_."

 _"Watch as the stars twinkle and shine. Twinkle and shine_." Snow croons the lullaby as Emma falls into honeysuckle sleep.

"For the little princess who dances." Snow finishes as David gives their little giant one last kiss before turning his attention to his wife.

"Three weeks was too long." "I know." She kissed him sweetly as they quietly left Emma's room and shut the door. "But, it was long enough for me to discover something." She said playfully.

"Oh?" He turned her softly in his arms as she danced a finger across his chest and joyful tears started to fill her eyes.

" _Baby. This is Papa."_ Guiding his hand to her abdomen and watching as his features filled with wonder. "Charming, this is our baby."

"What?"

"You're- Snow. Ohhoho!" He heard her laugh again as he picked her up and spun her around kissing them both with so much joy before he set her down again. "Oh. We're having another baby!" They shouted and they laughed as they heard the whoops and cheers of their servants whom they all regarded as family. For at that moment, they were the happiest two people in the entire world.


	11. 10- Rest

Chapter 10-Rest

Dealing with the strange and wonderful cravings that Snow had been experiencing again was, a challenge. One moment, she desired porridge and honey the next, she wished for cooked bacon which would have been fine if she did not desire it all in the same bowl.

The satisfied smile on her face at enjoying her varied meals would not last for long as before either of them could blink, she would be violently sick in the nearest chamber pot and need to relieve herself at least a dozen or so times a day as their little surprise grew. It was horrible to see her so ill, so white and devoid of energy and yet, despite all of this Snow was still her beautiful, definitely stubborn self.

"I. MA! Do not need to rest." she punctuated her point with a kiss and a chuckle as her husband tried his best to coax her into bed after a dizzy spell.

"Yes." He pressed his forehead delicately against Snow's as she laughed with him and laced her arms around his neck. He was wearing her favourite white cloth shirt and leather breeches, exactly the same clothes as he wore when Emma was born and she sighed in remembrance before playing with the hairs on his neck.

" _No._ " she _whispered_.

"Snow." he warned, lengthening the word as if he were talking to their princess. "David." she mimicked in the same tone. Two could play at this game.

"David?" his eyes lit up mischievously. "Not Charming." Dropping a searing kiss to her lips he enjoyed the flustered but, pleased noise that came next. If she would not rest willingly, then other methods would be needed.

"No." she teased, before her lips were entwined with his again. It was a playful power-struggle and kissing was his weapon of choice.

"Darling." he murmured, as he gently ran his hands through her wild, raven curls.

"Oh." Snow let out when they met in a long embrace. "Don't think I don't know what you are doing Charming."

"Doing?" David pretended to be perplexed. "What makes you think I am doing anything?" he chuckled, pressing several kisses to her neck before returning to her lips. Her eyes rolled. "Really?"

"Alright." David sighed, breaking it to gaze into those eyes again. "But, you have to rest. You cannot lie to your body. You are exhausted and we worry about you."

"Emma's worried about me?" Snow was horrified. She had never meant for her to see her too distressed. "Oh Charming!" "I must see her."

"I'll bring her to you soon." he soothed. "She's in the garden with Johanna. Talking to the birds like her Mama." David smiled.

"Our sweet, sweet girl." Snow beamed. "I'm sorry Charming."

"Don't be sorry." he pressed another blissful kiss to her lips and then he gathered her in his arms, like he always did and carried her to bed. "Just rest."

He couldn't help his smile when she fell asleep moments after being tucked in.

"I love you." David whispered, before quietly closing the chamber door and addressing the guards waiting outside.

"The Queen is resting. I will have food sent here and a chamber pot if necessary but, you will not leave her side until I return. "

"Yes Sire." He knew they would never do that but, the anxiety in his heart was so high, he needed to hear it.

"Thank you."

When she awoke Snow was greeted by the sweet gasp of their daughter who had quietly clambered onto the bed somehow managing not to wake her.

"Mama."

"Emma." Snow's face lit up and she pulled the child to her. "Oh. I'm sorry. I worried you. MMMA!"

"Ahahaha. Papa. Jo Jo. Mama's better!" The young girl shouted and she saw her husband and adoptive mother were right by her side.

"She is." Johanna moved to kiss her cheek. "It looks as though David was right young lady."

"He was Jo." Snow chuckled. "So very right." _For me_. Snow doesn't say. She doesn't need to.

"Charming. I'm-"

"Shh." David whispers before giving her a reassuring kiss. "Just promise me something?"

"Anything."

"When you need to rest."

"Rest?"

"Take us with you." David laughed exhausted himself from Emma constantly asking when Mama would be awake.

"Hmm." Snow beamed. "I promise."

 **Thank you for the reviews. EmWorm.**


	12. 11- Growing Up

Chapter 11- Growing Up

"Good morning Neal." Snow cooed, bending and scooping up their blue eyed boy from his crib, leaving the sheep to dance away. Even though, he was only two months old he was the happiest little boy she had ever met. Gurgling and attempting smiles whenever he could. Her little prince.

She moved them slowly to the nursery chair enjoying the golden sunlight easing through as she sat them gently down and slightly uncovered herself, enough for their growing boy to suckle heartily. It really did hurt, but, somehow less than with Emma because this time, she had known what to expect. The labour had been harder though, longer by some four hours but, it was all worth it.

For the joy in Charming's eyes as he saw him and announced the sex three times before kissing her jubilantly as Doc checked him over.

For being able to hold and kiss and love this absolutely heavenly little one who had captured her heart in the same way his sister had. To see Emma come bounding in desperate to see him, kissing Neal and promising to be: " _The best sissy ever._ "

"Oh you have captured everyone's hearts. Yes you have." Snow sighed.

"Now, let's see if we can finish without waking Papa." she grinned, knowing full well he was still a shepherd at heart and was most likely already watching her. Looking up she sees she is right Prince Charming has indeed been watching a look of pure love in his eyes as he moves to greet them.

"Mmm. Papa is already awake." he says, a little darkly, stroking her cheeks slowly as their lips part. Snow's curving into a smile. "Good morning my darlings." he says the words with such love that Snow White feels her heart may explode with it.

He bends and stretches out his arms as she eases a full up Neal into them.

"Good morning Charming." Snow says completely contented before moving to cover herself.

"What?" Snow feels a blush spreading throughout her entire body.

"I'm just admiring the view."

"Really?"

"Ummhmm."

"I have to."

"I know." David sighs, in a "Damn propriety!" kind of way. "If you had your way we'd be naked every day and no one would disturb us."

"Definitely."

The mischievous exchange breaks and she asks him if Emma is awake.

"No. It's an hour after dawn. She won't be awake for another two."

"So… we can get back to bed?" Snow suggests.

"Yes." David smiles, "We'll have some cuddles and then Mama, Papa and Neal will go back to bed before Emmy wakes." Daddy Charming says addressing their sleepy boy.

"Yes." Snow agrees; her hand so lovingly on her heart. "Yes we will."

Tiptoeing into the chamber Princess Emma finds her parents fast asleep. A part of her feels happy to see them lost in Dreamy Land however, there is another side that wants to play that wants to shout: "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! MAMA! PAPA! Play with me!" This side usually wins and they wake, with a groan and a smile for their girl but, today. Today Princess Emma decides to just slip in between them and close her eyes.

Later Snow wakes her husband quietly and shows him their sweet guest.

"She's growing up." Snow beams. "Before she would have woken the whole castle just to play with us." "Our baby's growing up." Wiping away his wife's silent tears he kisses where they fell and then continues. "Yes, she is growing into a strong, smart and mesmerising young woman but, it does not matter how old she gets. She will _always_ , _always_ be our baby."

"And so will Neal." she agrees. And with that Snow was decided she could not wait to see how their family would grow and change over the years yet to come but, she was more than ready for it.

 **Thank you so much for your reviews it really encouraged me to write more so thank you! There will be more I don't know how much you'd want but, definitely more if you want it!**

 **P.S. I have another story called War Paint. Please feel free to check that out. Love EmWorm.**


	13. 12- You Are Loved

Chapter 12- You Are Loved

"I thought you promised not to spoil me today." Snow said giggling as he twirled her around the empty ballroom. Their eyes were only on each other as he caught her gently, a gentle waltz to their tune was melting away any joking anger she had. "I did." he affirms cheekily.

"Peridot earrings from Emma," she makes a list. "Matching necklace from Neal…" she tilts her head and then pushes herself up on her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss.

"And my favourite perfume from Baby Eva." she smirks, adding the final piece of damming evidence.

He only gives her that charming smile. "You said I couldn't spoil you. But, my darling…" David pauses to whisper in her ear delightedly. " _I heard nothing about our children._ "

She smiled as he pulled away. "I love you Charming."

David hummed into their next inevitable kiss stroking her burning cheeks with the backs of his delicate thumbs as they stopped. Neither could believe how much had changed in the last four years. Emma had turned into bright, beautiful and headstrong eight year old with her mother's ability to wrap anyone (especially, Papa) around her little finger. Neal, was their little Charmer, he had David's eyes and blonde locks but, his smile and appetite for adventure was all her. And… at four he was really thriving in his reading and making leaps in his writing.

Last but, certainly not least Eva was their five month old surprise. They had not even known she was pregnant until she collapsed when she was about four months along. She was Snow's mini me right down to the jet black sticky up hair and piercing emerald eyes but, at bed-time she was Papa's little bumblebee. "I love you too." David gave her bone melting kiss and then they slowly resumed their waltz until they reached the moonlit gardens. She could smell the flowers, the roses; see the snow-bells that she loved so much.

"This has been such a wonderful day." she sighed, nestling into his chest before looking up at him with besotted eyes. "Thank you."

"MA!" He pecked her forehead tenderly and then silently inquired to her mischievous expression. "It's not over Charming."

"Oh?"

"Well," she laced her arms sensually around his neck. "Emma and Neal are asleep and once we settle Eva…"

David laughed and took the hint. "That is wonderful."

Eva settled easily taking some milk from the breast and then listening to Mama and Papa tell her how much they love her. They did that with all three of them. Every night without fail.

"You are _safe_."

"You are _loved_."

"You make us so very _happy._ " Snow and David said together before his wife lowered her down into her crib and watching as the fairy mobile she loved danced.

Later, they repeated the same words to each other as they quietly lost themselves to each other. "You are _safe._ " They say between languid kisses. "You are l _oved." "_ You make me so very _happy_." Until, it is only: "You are loved."

 _You are loved_.

 _You are loved_.

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and love. xxx**


	14. 13-Worth It

Chapter 13- Worth it

"They are growing up so quickly." Ruth chuckled, watching her oldest grandchildren playing with a lamb while David, Snow and Baby Eva sat beside her on the grass. "Too quickly." David joked as he caught their active little girl planning her escape. "Eva…" he warned only to be met by a grin that rivalled her mother's. "MA!" he kissed her and then placed her in his giggling wife's lap.

"Now who does that remind me of?" David suggested, feeling Snow's warm gaze on him as he held them tight.

"You." she breathed out gorgeously, not a trace of humour in her voice. It was true, Eva was her mini me in looks and attitude but, there were so many times in the last year where she just saw him, her Charming in their baby's eyes.

"You." David laughed, before joining their lips in a sweet kiss but, brief kiss before stroking her cheek tenderly as he always did, "It seems like yesterday when you two were here stealing kisses under the oak tree." Ruth sighed. "Now look at you." "Mmm. Now look at us Charming." Snow murmured kissing his scar as Emma and Neal came running into view desperate to tell them about their new friend. They did, again and again.

Later, when Emma and Neal are tucked up and Eva is fast asleep in the handmade crib Geppetto so kindly made for their visits Snow and Charming whisper to each other.

"Your mother was right." Snow says beaming in remembrance. "I love our family. Our babies."

"I love them too. And I love their mama for giving me them."

"It was a joint effort."

"It was wasn't it?" he smirked until she kissed the look right off his face. "Mmhmm."

And then suddenly, they couldn't wait to get home and work on another joint effort and another and another. Although, they knew that there were no guarantees in life, they were willing to take the risk. Because to feel this pride, this euphoria it's worth it.

It's so, so worth it

 **Sorry this is so short I just wanted to do a short burst of scenes while I figure out a last chapter.**


	15. 14- Happily Ever After

Chapter 14- Happily Ever After

"Twenty years." she murmured sweetly, catching his lips in gorgeously rich kisses that David happily reciprocates. They are lying in bed, the familiar thrum of his heart in time with her own as Snow tumbles with him. "Twenty wonderful years." David drags out, kissing her burning cheeks. It always feels like their first kiss, from the way she smiles in surprise, to the way they move, they know each other inside out and yet, still manage to leave each other breathless.

Snow giggles and presses a soft kiss to her Charming's lips and traces his scar. The one she inflicted so long ago.

"Snow." he smiles tenderly however, his love only smirks and wraps her arms around his neck. He's still as handsome as the day they met, small flecks of grey hair a playful teasing point. Their Emma is fifteen now. Headstrong and beautiful as the day she came into their lives. Neal is eleven and charms everyone he meets just like Papa and… when it comes to fun? He's all Mama Snow.

And Eva? She's seven, having grown more and more like her mother with every passing day. However much she aged though, she was still his little bumblebee and Mama's little bandit.

"Mmm." Snow moans as he steals a long kiss and she beams at him. "I'm so in love with you." She gasped before saying the next words somehow even more poignantly. "I've loved you from the first moment I saw you."

"And I will love you until my last." A stray tear fell from her eyes but, he kisses it away. The track on her skin another excuse to show her love. "More kisses... Hmm. Exactly what I wanted." Snow states with a satisfied grin into the continuous flurry of affection. She meets it with the same slow and steady lullaby that their lips have sung time and time again.

"The children will be awake soon." Snow pecks his cheek trying to quiet the same thoughts that she's thinking. "We can't- risk it." However, David's expression just looked smug. Like he knew something she did not.

"Which is why I asked Johanna to take them into the village for the morning. Perhaps fetch a few gifts while they are there..." He winked.

"How much gold did you give them?" Snow asked curiously, already feeling giddy butterflies of anticipation darting around in her body.

"Oh... Enough to spend the whole morning in bed."

"I... MA! Love you." Snow exclaims before they quite happily do that.

Later, they just hold each other, scarcely believing the beautiful love and family that the years have brought. They feel so lucky and yet, they hope and pray for more because to be loved by him. And, he in turn knows being loved by her is the greatest gift of all.

"Happy Anniversary Charming."

"Mmm. Happy Anniversary. My darling Snow."

And they still live. Happily Ever After.

 **Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for all the love and feedback you're all stars and I appreciate it so much. I apologise that this isn't a huge finishing chapter but, I could only imagine this in my mind. A short but, hopefully sweet end.**

 **All my love Emworm. X**


End file.
